Cardcaptors in Love
by Raven Black-San
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are Cardcaptors. No one said the job would be easy,but what happens when love gets in the way? Sakura&Eriol, Tomoyo&Shaoran for now...
1. My name is Cardcaptor Sakura

A/N- This is my first fan fic. I don't own card captors, but the modifications to the characters and plot are mine, so don't copy! - The first paragraph is from a third person POV, the rest is Sakura's POV...

"Sakura! Wake-up! We're gonna be late!" shrieked a girl with amethyst eyes and medium length brown hair at her friend who was snoring away.

"Mmm...five more minutes..." I say sleepily. I have long brown hair with blue highlights and green eyes.

"No, get up now!"

"Ok, ok, I'm up..." I say as I get up off the floor that I was sleeping on. "Oh, no!" I had just realized where I was.

"What?"

"We fell asleep in your bakery...again!"

"Yeah. Aren't you used to that by now?"

"No! My father's gonna kill me! This is the second time this week!"

"Oh, don't worry Saku-chan. How about I tell him it was my fault...again"

"How much longer do you think he'll buy that? We'll eventually have to tell him about Ramen and Suppi. He's already suspicious about why we always need extra food."

"I see your point..."

"Ahhh! Look at my uniform! It has flour all over it!" I had just looked at what I was wearing. I also saw my hair was a mess.

"Oh, c'mon, mine looks worst."

"No it doesn't."

"Well, it would have if you hadn't looked..." She mumbles. I was confused by this statement. "Nevermind...c'mon we're gonna be late."

"No we're not, look whose outside."

A limo had just finished parking and the driver was getting out. In the next instant she was in the bakery. "Hey girls, need a ride to school?"

"Nakuru!" We chorused. Nakuru was both the coolest teenager and bodyguard. Tomoyo is rich so she gets to have bodyguards, but since I have no mom and Tomo-chan is my best friend, her mom makes sure I have protection too. Oh, and the comment about Ramen and Suppi earlier...Well, Tomo-chan and I are cardcaptors and those are our sun guardians. One day we thought we'd go explore our school. We went into a teacher's room where they keep all the books and we found a secret passage behind one of the book cases. Who'd put a secret passage in a school? Well, anyway when we went through the door we got sent down a slide into a big underground dome. The slide that we had gone down had disappeared. There was no way out now, unless you count the big hole in the ceiling, but we couldn't exactly sprout wings. So anyway in the center of this underground dome was a glass case with a book on a little stand. I opened the case and the book opened on it's own and all the cards that were inside, except for two, escaped through the hole in the ceiling. Tomo-chan and I each took one. Then the book snapped shut again and two creatures that looked like stuffed animals came out of the cover. They both said their named was Spinel-Sun but in that form better known as Suppi. I sayed that we needed a way to differentiate them so I called mine Ramen...oh and one more thing, we each got a wand, mine has a bird head and Tomo-chan's has a star. I wish I had that one, but the one I got is ok too. Both of the wands are pink.

"Girls, We're here" Nakuru says with a smile, "I'll be here to pick you up after school."


	2. Meet Eriol

A/N-ok thanks to all my reviewers. Arianla, you're right it sounded a lot better the way you said.

------

"Ohayo, class"

"Ohayo, sensei"

"We have a new student today, his name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He is an exchange student from England." Tomoyo pokes me in the ribs, not only because he's cute, but also because both our brother went on an exchange program to England. My brother's name is Toya and her brother's name is Yukito. "Eriol, why don't you sit between Miss Daidouji and Miss Kinomoto? Yes there. Miss Kinomoto, please move up one seat."

After Eriol and I have taken our seats I say, "Hello Eriol, what is England like? Oh. Sorry, my name is Sakura Kinomoto and that's my friend Tomoyo Daidouji," I point at the seat behind him. "And that's our friend Shaoran Li." I point at the seat on his left.

"Nice to meet you," Shaoran and Tomoyo echo.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us at lunch--" but before I finish asking...

"Miss Kinomoto! I admire your social skills, but please don't us them in my class!"

I turn around and the class continues but I hear Eriol whisper "yes" I smile to myself feeling that this day can't get better.

--------

"Eriol-kun, over here!" Screams Tomoyo across the cafeteria.

Our teacher happens to be passing by and hears Tomo-chan, "Miss Daidouji! This is a cafeteria, not a schoolyard. I expect better from you. It's loud enough as it is in here." I also thought this was very unlike her.

"Sorry, sensei." apologizes Tomo-chan. The teacher walks off and Eriol walks our way.

"So, Eriol," I say with a smile, "why did you move to Japan?"

"Well," He responds, "my father got a job offer at a toy company and we decided it would be good to move, since we are originally from Japan anyway." Tomo-chan and I looked at each other, 'Toy Company' I mouthed to her.

"Umm...Eriol? What's the name of the toy company?" I asked

"I think it was Daidouji Toy Company, why do you--oh...is umm...Daidouji a popular last name here?

"Not that I know..." I say, "Actually Tomo-chan's mom owns that company."

"Come to think of it, mom did say something about recruiting employees from England," chimes in Tomoyo.

"So, it's true then? You are Sonomi Daidoji's daughter?" asks Eriol.

"Yes." All of a sudden, 'Numb' by Linkin Park starts playing. "Saku-chan, isn't that your cell phone?" asks Tomoyo.

"Hm...yeah! Sorry." I walk away to answer; it's my father. He sounds mad. I can hear Tomoyo and Eriol talking in the background.

"I didn't know Linkin Park was popular here in Japan," Eriol says.

"No, it's just that Saku-chan is into the western culture," Tomoyo answers.

"Sakura!" My dad's voice brings me back to his yelling, "Why didn't come home last night? At what time did you close the shop?"

"Dad, I closed at the regular time-9 p.m. I went to Tomo-chan's bakery, that's why I didn't come home."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because..."

"Because?!"

"Because I didn't want to worry you."

"Sakura-chan, I was worried!"

"But it wasn't my fault! I needed help on my homework and Tomo-chan needed help closing shop."

"So why didn't you come home?"

"We were doing our homework and fell asleep before we finished."

"Alright, but next time, call me _before_ you start your homework."

"Okay, Dad. See ya later, bye." I hung up before he could finish his lecture.

"So, what did you tell him?" Tomoyo-chan asks.

"I told him we fell asleep while doing homework."

"And?"

"He bought the whole thing! By the way, Tomo-chan, thanks for the cell!"

"Great, and no problem!"

I look over at Eriol and he has a pretty confused look on his face...

After school, Nakuru is waiting exactly where she said she would be. We drove to our shops. I go to the back of my shop to change into my work uniform, which is a pair of red caprice, a white short-sleeved kimono styled shirt with wings on either side of a small V opening. The wings look kinda like the ones on my wands and my shoes are white slippers with buckles.

Tomo-chan's work uniform is long pants that are red like mine, and a white long-sleeved shirt with stars in the same place as my wings. Oh, and her shoes are the same as mine.

"Ok Sakura-chan, see you at five" says Tomoyo as she exited my shop.

"Hi dad!" I say when I see him come in.

"Hi Sakura-chan, I just saw Nakuru. I wanted to verify that your reason for not coming home was true."

"And?"

"And your story checked out."

"Dad, it's not a story!"

"Fine, fine, but please come home tonight. There's something important we need to talk about."

"Okay, Dad. I promise that I'll come home."

"That's my girl!" He leaves for home. I start to wait tables and someone accidentally knocks into me with a cup of soda. My uniform is ruined! Oh well, I do have a spare. It's kinda different from my usual uniform, though. I look like a slut in this one-it has a belly shirt with the same design as my regular uniform, and a red miniskirt and white go-go boots. I step out of the bathroom, just as Eriol comes into the shop...

A/N: Okay, I thought this would be a good place to end it because it's sort of a cliffhanger. R&R please!!!!!!!!!! Also, I need an idea for Sensei's name. Suggestions are welcome!


	3. Big News

A/N- Ukari-chan is my editor. She has a few stories on fan fiction too. Make sure to read them, they're pretty good!

Raven.- She wrote that last sentence to promote herself.

Ukari-chan- I did not!

Raven- Did too!

Ukari-chan- Did not!!

Raven- Did too!!

Ukari-chan- DID NOT!!!

Raven- DID TOO times infinity!!!!

Ukari-chan- darn you…

Raven- by the way, I don't own CCS or anything but this plot, which half belongs to Ukari-chan, since It's kinda based on our role play.

-------------------

Eriol sees me dressed like this and blushes. I try to turn away because I feel my face getting red, but I can't, I guess it's because he looks so cute when he blusheds. After a few seconds, I realized what I'm doing and I go back to the to my post. Eriol sits at the counter and orders a burger with a soda.

"Miss" I heard a female voice say, "Miss, can you give me veggie burger?"

"Oh sure." I hear myself respond. I was thinking of Eriol and what he may have thought when he saw me in this outfit. Well, he _was_ blushing, so it couldn't have been something bad.

I give the customer what she wants and then I give Eriol his meal, and serve myself a cup of soda.

"So uhhh…you run this shop?" he asks me awkwardly

"Yes," I answer. I start to felt he the heat rise to my face again. This time I manage to turn away. I reach under the counter for the ketchup. When I rise again, Eriol is munching on his sandwich. I start talking about school and doing my job with my new tail, Eriol, behind me.

Suddenly I look at the time, wow it's five already! Lucky me, I only have to kick one person out today. And now it's my break time, not that I have enough time to do much though, just a half hour "C'mon Eriol," I motion to him.

"Where are we going?" He asks

"Next door to Tomo-chan's bakery." I lock the burger shop and we go to the bakery to get Tomoyo. "Hey, Tomo-chan!" I shout from the bakery door.

"Oh. Hey, Saku-chan! Is it five already?"

"You guessed it, and look who else is here!"

"Oh, hi Eriol-kun. Sakura, what happened to your uniform?"

"I had a little accident earlier, a guy spilled soda all over it! It's ruined, not even the best dry-cleaner can help me now…" I say helplessly.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I made this last week." Tomoyo pulls out a bag from under the counter and inside is a brand new uniform.

"Tomo-chan, you're the best!" Oh, and did I mention, Tomo-chan designs our uniforms for catching cards and for work.

"So, where are we going today?" Tomoyo asks

"Ummm…how about the music store around the corner?"

"Ok! Wait…let me guess, more of your western music?" she asks eying me suspiciously

"hehe…"

"Oh, fine…"

"Thanks Tomo-chan, Eriol, wanna come?"

"Uhhh…sure."

"What's your favorite music?" I ask, turning to Eriol.

"I like almost everything, especially rock."

"Cool, you like Green Day?"

"Yeah, I love their song 'American Idiot'"

"My favorite song by them is 'Blvd of Broken Dreams.'" I say

"I like that song too."

"Cool!"

"Ummm…hate to interrupt, but, we're here." Say Tomoyo in an irritated voice.

As we walk in the store Eriol asks, "So what are you gonna buy?"

"'American Idiot'," I answer with a smile. Tomoyo gives me an annoyed sigh. I find the CD I want and go to the cashier just as Eriol comes out of an isle with a CD, it's 'Fallen' by 'Evanescence'.

"I've wanted this CD for a while now," he says, triumphantly holding out his find.

"I already have it…" I say

"Dad, I'm home!" I scream from the door.

"So, you decided to come home today for a change?"

"Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ummm…" says dad. Someone steps out of the kitchen.

"Toya!" I shriek as I squish him in a death hug.

"Hey, how've you been?" he asks

"Great!" I answer

"Well, I guess it's now or never" my dad interrupts "Honey, we have to talk…"

"About what?"

"Why don't we sit." I've never seen dad so serious before.

"Dad, let me…" Says Toya.

"No, it's better if I tell her" responds dad "Honey, uhhh…I'm leaving in two days."

"So that's why Toya's here, he's gonna stay with me."

"Not exactly…"

"Well, when are you coming back?" I ask desperate for some sign that I'm not being abandoned.

"I don't know. All I know is that it's going to be a while. I already talked to Sonomi, you'll be staying with her until I get back."

"Well, where are you going?"

"I'm going to England with Toya."

"Why can't I come too?" I'm on the verge of tears.

"Honey, I wish I could take you, but I think it's best for you to finish elementary school before you go anywhere. And besides, you've lived here your whole life, do you really want to leave your friends and hometown?"

At this I can't hold my tears back any longer. I close my eyes and feel arms wrap around me. I open my eyes and see Toya hugging me. I guess he missed me more than I thought. I smile to myself as I hug him and close my watery eyes again.

------------------

A/N- this chapter is supposed to be longer, but I didn't want to keep my readers waiting too long. And I still need a name for Sensei. If you like this story so far, tell your friends about it! And make sure to let me know by clicking that little "go" button!


	4. Goodbye Sakura

A/N- This was supposed to be part of chapter 3. I changed my mind when I saw chapter 3 looked the length of two chapters. The reason I took so long to post this chapter is because I was waiting for 10 reviews, but it's been a long time and no one has reviewed, so I decided to post. Well…ENJOY !

-

"Sakura…sweety, wake-up…breakfast time sleepy head," I vaguely my dad's voice say.

"Huh?" I open my eyes and see that I'm no longer hugging Toya, nor am I in my living room, I'm in bed. I look at my clock, "it's nine! I'm late for school!" I say, surprising myself with the volume.

"Actually since I'm leaving tomorrow night, and you're leaving here for Sonomi's house, you need to pack your things to be moved out of the house. So you're not going to school today, ok? Just put your whole room in a box."

"Hoe…"

"Or several boxes. And we also need to throw away everything we don't need. Beds, cabinets, food, couch, chairs…and we need to sell the house-"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"Dad, please don't sell the house."

"Why?"

"Because it has the s—memories of my childhood. And I want to one day live here again. Your father and grandfather lived here too. Besides since we own it we don't have to pay rent. Please dad? Don't sell it ok?"

"Oh, fine."

"Thanks!"

"C'mon, lets go eat breakfast, it's you're western favorite, French Toast."

"Awesome, Dad! You're the best!"

"And sweetie, the movers are going to be here at 2:30 so make sure your ready."

"Ok." My dad leaves the room and I go over to the drawer where Ramen sleeps and open it, "Ramen, Ramen, wake up!" He glares at me. He does this every time I call him Ramen, which is always…"You have to go to Tomo-chan's house."

"Why?" he asks still looking a little annoyed.

"Because I'm moving to her house today. So could you wait for me there, with you _girlfriend_?"

"Whatever," he remarks as he flies off. I go down to breakfast smiling. And I just suddenly realize I'm not sad anymore!

"Listen, Sakura," says Toya "I'm sorry we can't take you…"

"It's ok Toya, I don't mind, your hug made it better." Ahhh! What did I just say! 'Your hug made it better!' That is the stupidest thing I have ever said!

He looks at me with warm eyes and says, "Well, I'm glad, little sister." Huh? He thought it was sweet? Oh well, I'll deal with it.

"Toya, after breakfast go help your sister pack."

"Ok dad."

"Sakura! Are you done? The moving truck is here!" Dad shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah dad! But it's only two!" I shout back

"Well, come down! Sonomi's here!"

"Ok!" I run downstairs to the kitchen and see Sonomi-san sitting there.

"Hello, Sakura!" She pulls me into a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Sonomi-san" I say while trying to pull away.

"Well, are you ready to go?" she asks

"I guess…" I respond

"Good, then let's go!" she pulls me out to her limo and we drive to her house.

When we go in the first person I see is "Yukito!" I run up to him and give him a big hug.

"Didn't your brother tell you I was here?"

"No…did Tomo-chan stay home too?"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but mom and I thought it would be a nice surprise if she finds you living here when she gets home."

"Ok…"

"You're thing will be here momentarily, dear" says Sonomi-san

"Uhhh…ok," wow, she's already treating me like a daughter. I hope Tomoyo won't be mad. It seems like I'm taking over everything lately. But, I can barely remember my mom… "I guess I should unpack as soon as they get here then…"

"Don't be silly, dear" Sonomi-san claps her hands and maids come out of nowhere "You five, when Sakura's things get here, take them to her room, it's the one across from Tomoyo's. You will then promptly furnish and organize the room as she sees fit."

"Yes' Ma'am!" They say

"Sakura dear, when you're done with your room go to your Burger Shop, your father will be waiting there."

"Yes, Sonomi-san." I respond

"Oh, Sakura, you're here," says dad

"Yeah…"

"C'mon we're going out to eat today."

"Dad, at what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"6 pm, why?"

"Ummm…so will I get to see you when I come home tomorrow?"

"No, sorry honey. By the time you get home from school, I'll already be in Tokyo."

"Oh…"

"Well, I borrowed one of Sonomi's limos. Do you want to go for a ride?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon Toya, time to close for the day." This is a surprise; my dad wants to close early?

"Dad, it's only four!" I shriek

"I know, but I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"Ok." I say satisfied

"C'mon little girl, we're going to the amusement park" comes Toya's voice.

"Alright!"

"Toya! It was supposed to be a surprise."

"Sorry dad, I couldn't help it" says Toya

-Quite a bit later-

"Alright, c'mon Sakura-chan, time to go home, it's already ten and it's a school night."

"Ok." I respond glumly. We get in the limo and drive off.

"Sakura, sweetie, its 7 am." Says dad's voice

"Huh? I fell asleep in the limo?"

"Yes. Just like yesterday, huh?" Why, why does this keep happening! And I front of Toya no less! Well actually in his arms, why!

I go down to breakfast. "Morning Tomo-chan, Morning Sonomi-san. Where's your dad, Tomo-chan?"

"I think the first thing that should be asked here is why are you here and how did you get here."

"I moved here yesterday, surprise!"

"You did! Oh, Saku-chan now we really are like sisters! Where's your room?"

"Across from yours."

"Awesome!"

"Hurry up girls, you don't want to be late, do you?" inquires Sonomi-san

"Ok, but we'll walk today so that Saku-chan can see her new neighborhood," says Tomo-chan.

"Ok, have fun at school."

"We will."

"Ok, Sakura, let's go!"

"Ok."

"Ummm…where's your bookbag, Saku-chan?" I look around and see it's nowhere.

"Oh, no! I must have left it upstairs! Go ahead, Tomo-chan, I'll catch up." Tomoyo nods and leaves.

I go upstairs to get my bookbag. I have a confession to make…I like Eriol. I start down the stairs. I know we're all supposed to be friends, but I like him as more than that. Out the door I go. Oh, no! My face is getting red just thinking about him! Well, time for school. I begin my walk down the street. I wonder if Tomoyo is already at school… About half way down the street, I hear my name.

"Sakura!" I turn around.

"Hi, Eriol. What are you doing here?"

"I live here. Well, actually, there." He points "Right next to the mansion." Oh my God! My new next-door neighbor is Eriol! "Where do you live, Sakura?"

"I live in the mansion…" I say blushing. I never thought I would be able to put the words 'live' and 'mansion' in the same sentence.

"Oh…"

"I-uh-no-it's uh…It's Tomoyo's mansion…I moved in yesterday"

"So, you didn't go to school yesterday?"

"No, didn't you?"

"No, I had to finish unpacking…"

"Oh…"

"Sakura…" He's blushing? Why would he be blushing?

"Yes?"

"Would you…" Oh My God, he's gonna ask me!

"Yes?" I try to keep my voice calm

"I know it's kinda sudden…but…"

"Yes?"

"Would you…"

"Be your girlfriend?" I say blushing. He nods. "Yes Eriol, I will be your girlfriend." We keep walking, then as to assure me that he was serious, he held my hand.

Finally, were at school, but frankly I wouldn't have cared if we had gotten to school late. We walk upstairs to the classroom and I see Tomoyo so I say "Hi, again Tomo-chan!"

"Hey, Saku-chan. Hey, Eriol-kun. I think you'd better let go before the teacher sees you"

"Hoe? Oh" Eriol and I were still holding hands.

-

A/N- I skipped a scene here. It seems like Sakura went to school in her pajamas, but that's not the case. Between being woken up and going down to breakfast she dressed. 15 reviews 2 next chapter


	5. Boys and Cards

A/N-I couldn't come up with any better title than 'Boys and Cards'. So, forgive me if it sounds lame…

_111111111111111111111_

"Ohayo, class" says Ms. Takei as she enters the room

"Ohayo, sensei."

"Will everyone please sit down? Today we will be reading-"

"Sakura" I hear someone whisper

"Huh?" I look down at my desk and there is a note on it. I open the note and it reads:

Saku-chan, are you going out with Eriol-kun? Why? How? When did this happen?

Under it I wrote:

Yes, because he asked me this

Morning — details lunch.

I passed the note back to Tomoyo through Rika who sits to the right of Eriol. I hear paper and a small gasp from behind me.

(A/N-I think it's too soon to put a scene change but the story's moving too slow for my taste. Sakura's dad should have already left according to the RPG…he was supposed to leave b4 Eriol asked Sakura out…)

"Well?" Tomoyo asks eagerly as I take a seat across from her in the lunchroom.

"Well, what?" I ask innocently.

"Sakura!" she shrieks.

"Oh, ok…this morning when you left and I went back to get my book bag…"

"Uh-huh…"

"When I left the house…"

"Yeah…" I could tell she was trying to control herself from screaming at me for stalling.

"Half way down our street…"

"Go on…"

"Eriol called my name from behind me…"

"And?"

"And he asked me out on our way to school."

"THAT'S IT!"

"Yeah." Comes a male voice from behind me.

"You didn't kiss?" questions Tomoyo in a hushed voice as Eriol sat next to me.

"Not yet…" I say and to my surprise I sound disappointed. Eriol looked around as if waiting for something and then he looked at me and kiss his lips met mine.

"Well, we have now," he says as he pulls away. I felt my face get hot and Eriol was also turning slightly red.

"Kawaii!" Tomo-chan shrieks

"What is?" came Syaoron's voice.

"Eriol-kun kissed Saku-chan!" Says Tomo-chan, even more uncontrollably happy.

"Shh! Not so loud! Remember, we're underage." I say reprimanding her while looking around to see who had heard.

"Gomen Nasai, Saku-chan…" She whispers.

"Actually, I don't think anyone heard, either that or they don't care." Syaoron says.

"Good." I say in a stern voice "Tomo-chan, can I talk to you privately?"

"Uh…sure." Once out of earshot of anyone Tomo-chan asks "So, what up Saku-chan?"

"I sense a Clow Card."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but it's close."

"How close?"

"I can't really tell…"

"Well, It's not gonna be a problem for us!"

"How do you know?"

"Well, we've already caught 8 cards."

"That's true. But we're not even half way there…"

"It can't be tougher than Sword or Big, can it?"

"I hope not… it's getting closer, fast! Let's go!"

"We can catch it after school." She says.

"Ok." Tomoyo and I have caught a couple of cards already. Not many, But the ones that we have caught have been very helpful. The ones Tomo-chan and I got out of the book were Watery and Fight respectively. Then, yours truly caught the Illusion card. Then, Tomo-chan caught Dream, then I caught Glow, then Tomo-chan caught Mirror and Sword, after that, I caught Big. Well, that's it so far…

So, after school Tomoyo and I run in the direction of the Clow Card. "Sakura!" I hear from behind me.

"Li!"

"Did you sense it?"

"Yes!"

"Hurry, or we'll lose it!"

"Ok!" we follow the trail to the playground.

"There it is!" screams Tomoyo.

"The Dash!" Li informs us.

I stop to summon the Key of Clow:

Key which hides the power of darkness,

Reveal your true form before me!

Under contract I, Sakura commands you!

RELEASE!

Then Tomo-chan who is standing next to me takes her turn:

"Key which hides the power of love,

Reveal your true form before me!

Under contract I, Tomoyo commands you!

RELEASE!"

"Sakura, Now!"

"Got it! - Card created by Clow, Lend your powers to the key

Transfer the powers of this card to the key and lend me your powers!

Illusion! Make it think it's trapped!

Return to your true form! Clow Card!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see someone in a tree. I turn around and there is no one.

"Catch it Sakura!" screams Syaoron

"I know!" I catch the card and place it in my pocket

"What's wrong Saku-chan?" asks Tomoyo looking concerned

"It's…nothing." I answer

"Well then, let's go home and celebrate another job well done!" Says Tomo-chan in a joyful voice. "Syaoron, you're invited to join us of course."

"Sure." He says with a smile

"Oh! But Tomo-chan, I promised Eriol-kun that I would go to his house today…"

"That's ok, we can invite him too."

An hour later the four of us were in the mansion's living room drinking soda (since mom-er-Daidouji-san didn't let us have even a drop of sake.) and eating onigiri

To break the silence Tomo-chan says, "So, Eriol-kun, when's the wedding?" At this Syaoron chokes on his soda.

We all look at him and he turns slightly pink "Excuse me." He says and heads for the bathroom." Tomo-chan is apparently more concerned than she at first appeared because she goes after Syaoron. Now I am left alone with Eriol, who is sitting next to me.

"Don't you feel like we've met somewhere before?" he says

"Hoe?"

"You know, like in a past life or stuff like that?"

"I guess…is that why you asked me out so soon?"

"Maybe." Tomo-chan and Syaoron-kun are back now.

"Well, are you gonna stare at each other all day or are you gonna kiss?" I turned bright red and so does Eriol

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm leaving." Syaoron says from behind Tomo-chan

"Li-kun?" she asks confused

"I need to…do homework."

"But Li-kun, your book bag is here." I say recovering from the blush

"I know!" He grabbed his book bag and started for the door. When he reached I the turned around sigh "Bye Saku-chan, I'll call later." And without another word he leaves.

About two hours later- after Eriol-kun had left- we receive a call from Syaoron

"Mushi mushi?" I answer

"Mushi mushi. It's Syaoron."

"Oh. Kon'ban wa Syaoron-kun. I wanted to ask you why you left so suddenly."

"Gomen Nasai…I-er- sigh. Onegai, can I talk to Tomoyo-chan?"

"Sure…" I really wanted to know why he had left. I put my head away form the phone and my hand over the receiver. "Tomo-chan! Syaoron-kun wants to talk to you!" She comes to the phone.

"Mushi mushi?…Syaoron-kun!……that's what I was just going to ask you about……… why can't you tell me?……….fine……what is it?……………sure! I'd love to!……ok, sayonara, Syaoron-kun!"

"What did he say to make you blush?" I said eagerly

"Huh? I'm Blushing?" she asks surprised

"Yeah, so what did he say?"

"I'll tell you in my room. C'mon!" When we got to her room a minute later. She sat on her bed, gives a big happy sigh and just smiles.

"Well, what did he say!"

"He…asked me out! Can you believe it!"

"Uh…really? Uh…cool…" Somehow I don't feel as happy for her as I think I should. "Let's celebrate!" I say, trying to disguise my ill yet true feelings.

"Is it _really_ a big enough reason to celebrate?" She asks animatedly

"That alone isn't, but put together with the fact that I caught a card and we BOTH have boyfriends now, I think it's enough to celebrate, don't you?"

"You're right!" It was around eight now and as Tomoyo served the soda I remembered that my father would be leaving in an hour. So as she gave a toast for all the reasons we had to celebrate, I gave a toast for my father who would be on his way to England with my brother shortly.

The rest of the evening and some of the night past from a movie to dance party to snack time back to dance party. It was the first time in months we were spending friend time together. Not worried about Suppi's next mess-up or sugar high, just giving ourselves time to relieve the stress of being the chosen ones.

_1111111111111111111_

A/N- Well, another chapter gone. ….one more thing, if you haven't checked out my Inuyasha songfic yet, I suggest you do. I don't know if you'll like it but I'd like to have you opinion of me as a songfic writer because I already have another songfic in mind…

By The Way- 25 reviews 2 next update!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- this chapter is short but in my opinion it has an awesome ending. The next chapter is at least twice as long…

-------------------

Ring…Ring I open my eyes and look at the time, 6:30…

"Moshi, moshi?.…. One moment please," I hear a maid answer.

Knock, knock

"…You may enter," I respond

"Kinomoto-san, your father is on the phone. Would you like to answer?"

Duh! What a stupid question! Of course I want to answer! It's my father! "Yes, please," I say, masking the obviousness in my voice.

"Very well." She hands me the phone

"Moshi, moshi?"

"_Ohayo, Sakura-chan."_

"Ohayo. How are you?"

"_I'm okay. What did you do yesterday?"_

"Not much, just hung out…"

"_Did you do homework?"_

"…Yeah" It had totally slipped my mind

"_Sakura-chan, are you sure?"_

"I did it, don't worry dad."

"_Ok, well, I'll let you get ready for school. Sayonara."_

"Sayonara." I hang up and quickly get dressed and go to Tomo-chan's room "Tomo-chan, wake- you're already up?"

"Hai! Of course! I always get up at a quarter to six. How about you?"

"I…sleep until…seven twenty."

"No wonder you're always late!"

"But I get quality sleep time."

"…" Tomo-chan answers with a sweatdrop and a sigh.

"Anyway, I came in here to tell you that we forgot to do the math homework."

"You might have, but I didn't. I finished it," she responds with pride in her voice

"WHEN?" I ask, confused.

"Yesterday."

"WHEN?" I repeat. "We spent the whole day together and didn't go to bed until one in the morning!"

"That's when I did it," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"At one in the morning? Weren't you tired? Didn't you feel…I dunno…out of it or something? "

"Yeah, but for me, school comes before sleep."

"Okay…" I say, skeptically. "One more question, can I copy the answers?"

"You'll never learn _anything_ if you copy," she says in a manner that obviously meant no.

"Then, you'll give me the answers?" I ask, pleading with big eyes. She can never resist. She sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But just this once."

"Domo arigatou, Tomo-chan! " I say, smiling happily. Now I won't get into trouble.

"So…why did you get up early today?" she asks as she gets her book bag together.

"My dad called me," I tell her.

"Oh, really? How is he?"

"Okay. Do you know how many hours difference there is between Japan and England?"

"I believe eight or nine," she answers after a short while.

"So, what time is it right now?"

"Nine or ten at night," she responds, after looking at her watch. "But according to Yukito it takes 15 ½ hours to get there so they must still be on the plane. It hasn't been _that_ long."

"Oh..."

"Well, c'mon, breakfast time!" she says with a smile.

"But Tomo-chan, what about the homework?"

"I'll give it to you in homeroom," she replies, disappointment in her voice.

"Okay!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later at dinnertime…

"Girls as you've no doubt realized, Golden Week is coming up and it is customary in this household to send Tomoyo to an enrichment camp during said week. Sakura, since you are now living under this roof and I personally consider you to be part of this family, you will also be attending said camp. You will both be leaving Friday night. As it is already Tuesday, I suggest you pack your bags tonight because I will not let you stay home on Friday or let you pack five minutes before departure. Is that clear girls?"

"Hai," we chorus.

The next day, as we take our leave for school I say to Tomo-chan, "So _that's_ where you go every year during golden week."

"Yeah…uhm… It's kind of embarrassing…That's why I never told you."

"Is it like a smart camp for rich kids?" She sweatdrops at me.

"Thank you for putting it so derisively but, yes. It's like a regular school day. From seven in the morning to two in the afternoon, we have classes. Lunch is from 11:30 to 12:30 and we have a variety of camp type physical activities from three to seven pm which is when dinner time comes around and then lights out is at ten."

"You memorized the schedule?"

"Of course! I've been going there for quite a few years. Whadaya expect? So…what are we gonna do today, besides work?"

"Catch a couple Clow cards?"

"Right Saku-chan, like they're gonna appear just because we want them to," she tells me with a sweatdrop. I've been making her do that a lot.

"They might…" I answer mysteriously.

"_Riiight_, whatever. Let's just get to school." We meet Eriol and Syaoran along the way. Although, what _Syaoran_ is doing all the way out here is anyone's guess. Just as we are about to reach school there is an earthquake and just as I predicted it's a Clow card. Almost by instinct I call upon my key.

"Sakura, use fly!" a voice calls from behind me.

"I know! HUH? Ramen! What are you doing here?" I ask him as he appears by my side.

"I sensed a Clow card would attack today and decided to come along. But, that's not the point! Fight the card! It's the Earthy," he tells me, giving me the information I need.

"How can I beat it?" I ask him, needing to know what exactly I have to do.

"Well.. if you had _Fiery_…you could beat it in one attack."

"Ramen! This is serious!" I snap at him. Aha! I got it! "Well this worked last time, maybe it'll work this time! Card created by Clow lend your powers to the key and lend me your powers! Illusion!" I cry out, hoping with all my heart that this'll work.

------------------------------

A/N – oooooh suspense! Not for long. I am typing up the next chapter and I already have the draft for it done. So don't worry, just keep reviewing!

Ukari-chan: Just so you know, her typing and grammar is atrocious. I nearly cried at all the mistakes. I'm glad I was able to catch them all and spice up the story a little. Hope you like it!


	7. Why didn't you tell me?

A/N- What can I say…uhm… I think, I'm not sure, but I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written…and it would have been the quickest one up but a certain someone never gave me the edited chapter so bear with me cuz it's the middle of the night and I don't feel like editing right now…Well, enjoy!

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Now what! I got it! "Illusion, create a firewall around Earthy!"

"Great job Sakura!" Huh! ERIOL? Oh crap, I forgot he was here! But he doesn't seem surprised…by any of it. Stay on task Sakura!

"Return to your true form! Clow card!" Yes! I got another card!

"You're fighting better, Sakura." Says Ramen as he flies over to me smiling for the first time since we found him in that underground room.

"Thanks, Ramen!" and there's that trademark scowl again…

"Tomo-chan, you and Sak-chan are cardcaptors?" Asks Syaoran with a pained expression in his eyes.

"Syaoran-kun we're sorry we didn't tell you. We just didn't think it would interest you…" I say trying to comfort him. I know, not very comforting is it? Trying to act calm and collected I face Eriol, "And Eriol, I was kind of expecting a look of great surprise from you, but no dice. Did you know?"

Eriol squirms a bit before saying very bluntly, "Hai."

"How long have you known?" I question, a tear coming to my eye.

"I knew the whole time."

"Then why didn't you SAY anything!" I shout, my temper getting the best of me.

"Sakura, you're overreacting. Let's just get to school, okay?"

"FINE!" I scream at him and storm off. Maybe I was a bit harsh…No, it is unacceptable that he make me worry over something he already knew. I know I'm being irrational but I can't help it… I look back now that I'm on school grounds and see that Syaoran-kun's face is a reflection of my own and Tomo-chan's conveys the same emotion and loss for words as Eriol's.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sakura, break time!" Tomo-chan says as she comes in my burger shop

"Not for me, and I'm closing an hour later."

"Why? To get your mind off what happened this morning?"

"You know me too well. sigh Why do you suppose he didn't tell us?"

"Maybe he didn't think it…appropriate?"

"No, I don't think that's it. He's hiding something, I can tell. But I can't figure out what in the seven hells it could be. Anyway, what happened between you and Syaoran-kun?"

"He got angry because I didn't tell him I was a cardcaptor. Apparently he's been training since he was little and he felt it his place to be a 'chosen one.' Chosen one my ass! Can't he see how hard it is to be a Captor?"

"I guess we make it look easy. Apparently we're both haven relationship problems thanks to being cardcaptors…"

"Seems that way. Hey, what would happen if one of the teachers found out you're running this shop by yourself?"

"I'd be in one fine mess. So let's hope no one finds out because you know my father invested quite some time to make this shop successful. And I need the money."

"What for? My parents treat you like a daughter." I could feel the bitterness in her voice.

"Well, I can't rely on your parents for everything." I said in a stern voice that seemed to cheer her up.

"Do you miss your father?"

"Yeah, but I've gotten used to not having him around…"

"I've got a surprise for you!" what a rapid change of subject. I guess she realized I was a tad uncomfortable. She hands me a bag she had hidden behind her back.

I look inside and I see pink. My eyes light up, until I realize what it actually is, "It's a- bunny suit." That looks like a toddlers pajamas. I put on a smile.

"Yep! It's your new cardcaptor outfit! But there's something else in there that I know you'll love even more!" She's not making it very hard to love something more than this…I look in the bag and sure enough there's something I had been hoping to get for a really long time.

"OMG! You got me 'Toxicity!' 'Mesmerized' _and_ 'Steal This Album'! Thank you soooo much! But…how did you know I like System of a Down? I've never talked about getting their music."

"I peeked in your room the other day and saw how many posters of them you have and checked if you had their albums. When I saw you didn't I thought you might like to own them."

"DOMO ARIGATOU, TOMO-CHAN!" This is awesome! When I get to the mansion I'm gonna listen to these non stop!

"You're welcome." Says Tomo-chan in a sing-song voice.

"I…guess I can close at the regular time." Or earlier, I can't wait to listen to these cd's!

"Great! Well, I'm going home. My dad's staying at the bakery."

"See you later then." I'm glad we don't have to worry about Suppi-chan eating all the goods in the bakery anymore. Well, as I said a while ago, the reason I used to constantly fall asleep in the bakery was because Tomo-chan and I had to spend half the night baking everything that suppi ate during the day. I swear, she was a bottomless pit! Anyway, the situation isn't as bad anymore. Maybe it's because Ramen can somehow control her…

I guess I'll close early after all. Tomo-chan has a point. I don't really need the money, and it _would_ be a big problem if one of the teachers found out plus there are no customers right now anyway…I close shop and stick my head in the bakery doorway. "Dad, I'm going home." I only call Tomo-chan's parents mom and dad when she's not around.

"Okay. That's fine. Get home safe!"

"Thank you, see you at home!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I still can't believe how easy it was to defeat the Earthy!" Says Tomo-chan an hour later as we remember the events of that morning while listening to System in my room.

"Well, I guess it was weak."

"either that or you're getting better like Ramen said."

"Maybe…Oh! This is my _favorite_ song! It's called 'Chop Suey!' It's kind of depressing."

"And that's why you like it?"

"I don't know. I just like the whole feeling it gives you. I'll start the song over so that you can see if you understand any of it."

"Okay, I'll probably only understand half of it…"

xXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

"-kchan! Sak-chan! Wake up!" why must she do that every morning…

Yawn "mm…ohayo, yawn Tomo-chan. Whatimesit?"

"Six. Now, get up slacker!"

"HUH? Why'd you wake me so early?"

"Because we have to be packed by today. Or did you forget that today we leave for camp?"

"heh, yeah…"

"I'll pack for you. Just take a shower and get dressed."

"Okay. Thanks Tomo-chan."

"You're welcome and mom got us each a laptop."

"Cool!"

"Anyway, that song you made me listen to the day before yesterday, Chop Suey I believe was the name. Well, it was about suicide wasn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, just…don't let Eriol get you down."

"Tomo-chan, I was just listening to it because I truly enjoy it!" I guess I have been a bit depressed since Tuesday and Eriol wasn't in school yesterday.

"Okay. Just checking." I get in the shower and fifteen minutes pass as I reflect on what in the seven hells it could be that Eriol is keeping from us. And I can't believe Tomo-chan thinks I'm suicidal! Me! I get out of the shower and dress. What got into Tomo-chan when she said that? I may not lead the _best_ life, but it's certainly not worth throwing away over some stupid argument with my boyfriend! ...I need a sanctuary like the one we built leading from Tomo-chan's room. I've only gone in there a couple of times. But what was supposed to be a quiet sanctuary where we could relax and hide things we didn't want our parents to find and _she_ turned it into a video surveillance room! Hmmm…how about if after breakfast I make a few phone calls and get myself a marble dome in the middle of the lake? That would do nicely………Well, time for that call! Yeah, I thought and ate at the same time. Anyway, it'll be like a beaver's nest. The only way to get in or out is by going under water. This means I'll also need a sub…

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

A/N- next one's gonna be up a lot sooner, I hope…but this is where things really get interesting.


	8. Smart Camp

A/N- this is the last chapter in this arc. The rest of the story will be in part 2. The reason is that in the near future of the story there will be some M rated material. And since I don't feel like censoring said material, I will simply put it in 'Card captors in Love 2' that arc will start from chapter 9. Well anyway, ENJOY! 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Girls, your limousine is here." Comes a voice from the kitchen.

"I guess mom was giving the chef cooking tips again." Says Tomo-chan as we grab our bags and make our way to the door. That opera _was_ starting to wear me out…

"Have fun at camp girls!" Daidouji-san calls.

"Arigatou, Oka-san!" We chorus. Oh crap! I called Daidouji-san Oka-san in front of Tomo-chan!

"Oh by the way, your laptops are in the backseat of the limousine already." We put our bags in the trunk and then get in the car. We sit in silence for want I deem an uncomfortable ten minutes when Tomo-chan breaks the silence.

"You let it slip, didn't you?"

"W-what are you talking about?" Obviously it was an accident. Maybe this once I shouldn't play dumb. It's apparent I know what she's talking about. "The thing about calling your mom…mom?"

"Yeah. You don't have to pretend it was the first or even second time. I also know you call my father Oto-san."

"You're right. Gomen. But how do you know?"

"Well, you know there's camera in every room, right?"

"Yeah, so? They're just cameras, so unless you learned to read lips-"

"I have mikes in every room too."

"Oh…why would you bug your own house!"

"It's a hobby and it's a helluva lot more interesting than collecting buttons or stamps."

"I thought making clothes was your hobby…"

"It is, but I'm rich so I can get other people to make the clothes, I just design them." This was so un-Tomoyo. She would never talk to me like this. It's like she's trying to put me in my place. And that comment about buttons was on purpose because she knows I've been collecting buttons for a really long time. There's no way around it, I have to put her in HER place.

"Tomo-chan, this is so unlike you. You're acting like a snotty rich little bitch!"

"You're right! And I don't care! It just makes me so mad to hear you call her mom because she's never been that nice to me and I'm the one she's related to!"

I guess I'll have to humble myself after all, "Gomen Nasai. It's just that when I see her all I see is my own mother whom I haven't seen in a long time and I'll never…see again."

"…I know. I'm sorry. I was harsh and as your best friend I should have comprehended your pain."

"Arigatou."

"But that doesn't change the fact that they are MY parents and they treat you better than they ever treated me."

"Tomo-chan, that's _not_ my fault."

"You're right…sorry again. I'll try not to be so jealous from now on and I'll try not to rant."

"Okay and I'll try not to look so smug calling your parents as if they were my own. And you shouldn't feel unwanted because I'll always think of you as the sister I never had."

"Thanks."

Nakuru interrupts, "Well girls, if you're done apologizing to each other, I'd like to call to your attention that we've arrived at the bus stop."

"Bus stop? I thought we were going all the way to camp in this limo." Why do we have to take a bus now? We must be at least half way there…

"Well, I guess you could call it protocol." Says Tomo-chan

"Oh…"

"Girls, go or you'll miss the bus. Tomo-san you know the bus leaves at seven on the dot."

"Yes, sorry Nakuru. We'll go now."

As we get out of the car and get our bags, Nakuru calls, "Have fun girls, don't forget the laptops."

"Thanks Nakuru." I shout back.

"Nakuru, are these DVD's for us?" Tomo-chan asks noticing a bag in the trunk.

"Hai, your oka-san thought you'd like them. Are also popcorn bags in there for while you are watching."

"Well, we'll be off. Sayonara Nakuru-chan!"

"Sayonara, Sakura-san. Hope you have fun!"

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Now, your mother explicitly asked that you two dorm together. So, you will both be in cabin 13 with Ayame and Risa, it's their second year. Well, enjoy yourselves girls, and get settled in. The opening ceremonies start in half an hour." The councilor leaves as we head to our assigned cabin. The other two girls are already there.

"Sakura, this is Ayame," Tomo-chan says putting her hand on the red-head with pigtails, "and this is Risa." She says now putting her hand on the girl with short black hair sitting on one of the beds.

"Nice to meet you both." I say curtly.

The redhead now speaks up, "Tomoyo-san has told us so much about you, Sakura-san. She told us wondrous stories about how you always seem to get Tomoyo-san in trouble."

"Well, that used to be the case, but now we're both very busy so we don't get in trouble that often." Ayame seems very perky.

"Tomoyo-san, may I point out that we have fifteen minutes left to get ready for the ceremony." And I guess Risa is the responsible one…

"You're right Risa-chan, we should be getting ready." And Tomo-chan, being another responsible one follows right along. We all quickly unpack and get to the mess hall, where the ceremony is taking place. We pick seats in the back of what now looks like an auditorium and as I look around I notice one thing that hadn't hit me before. "Tomo-chan, where are all the guys?"

"There aren't any."

"Why?"

sigh "A few years back, even before I started coming here, this camp was co-ed. But as society changes and gets more liberal, conservationist organizations must protect themselves from anything that might taint their reputation."

"You're point is?"

"They stopped letting guys in because they were afraid one day they would find campmates having sex in one of the cabins."

"Oh."

Ayame, who had been listening, now joins in, "but there's still the science camp across the lake and that's an all guys camp and they have speed boats, they can easily cross the lake and get here."

"That's true. But as long as it's not something happening only in this camp and as long as it's the guys crossing over here and no the girls going over there, the prestige of this camp is safe. Or do you think they care if we're doing it or not? They just care about this camp's reputation."

"Well, we better pay attention before they send us back home." Ayame states.

"I agree," says Risa in her monotone voice.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Wow…this is sooo much fun…" I say sarcastically as we sit by the lake fishing. Six days to go and I'm already bored out of my skull!

"Cheer up, Sakura-san, tonight's the dance party!" right now I really want to push Ayame in but I restrain myself and remember that this is probably the only fun thing she does all year.

"Kinomoto Sakura, you are wanted in the main office immediately." I turn to see a girl from cabin nine. I think her name was Kagura…

Anyway, "Uhm…did they say why?"

"No, they simply said it was urgent but I believe I saw your mother there." MOM! Oh…Daidouji-san.

"I'm going." I stand and leave quickly, glad for an excuse to stop fishing. When I arrive at the office it is indeed Daidouji-san who is waiting for me. "Daidouji-san, what are you doing here?"

I've come to take you home, my dear. You see, your father- I mean- my husband, has been a bit, well…out of character since you've been gone."

"But wouldn't it be since Tomo-chan's been gone?"

"No. I asked him about it yesterday and he said he missed the raucous you make every night with that down syndrome music of yours and your trying to sneak around at night while toppling thing over left and right."

"You mean System of a Down, and I never sneak around."

"If you insist. Well, in any case, he looks terrible so I must bring you back immediately. But don't fret; you'll be back on the last day to collect your diploma."

"Diploma?"

"Yes. Didn't Tomoyo tell you? You get a diploma at the end of camp."

"Oh."

"Now, run along and pack, I want to make it back by three pm."

"Yes mom, I mean, ma'am."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Sakura- chan! You're back! I missed you!"

"As I did you, Oto-san."

"By the way Sakura-san,"

"Yes, Nakuru-chan?"

"Your dome is finished."

"Oh! Thanks for telling me!" I rush back outside to see the finished dome, "How long did it take them?" Nakuru comes to stand next to me.

"Six hours, give or take. The sub arrived this morning. The dome's been finished for two days now."

"Wow! They even made a dock! Well, I better go unpack."

"You're not gonna test out the sub?"

"Later. Right now I'm going to my room. I haven't heard a single System song in five days!" I rush into the house and up the stairs to my room to find my bag already empty and the maid walking out with a full laundry hamper. I turn the stereo on to full volume and lay on my bed, this is the life! I feel something by my head and as I reach up I hear it give a little squeak. "Suppi-chan!" I lower the stereo.

"Oh, hello Sakura-san, how was camp?"

"Boring, where's Ramen?"

"In Tomoyo-san's surveillance room."

"Why would he be in there?"

"He said that since Tomoyo-san is away, it is his duty to watch the house."

knock "Kinomoto-san, Li-san is here to see you." How does he already know I'm home?

"Err- send him in." the door opens and in comes Syaoran, "How are you Syaoran-kun?"

"I'm okay, how about you?"

"A little tired but, not bad."

"Sakura, I was thinking, why don't we liven things up tomorrow night at that smart camp of yours? What do you say?"

"…Alright, meet me by the estate lake tomorrow at seven thirty."

"Deal." With that, Syaoran departs. Tomorrow will be fun!

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Suppi-chan, it's time for you to transform."

"Okay." He's late. What is it with guys always being late? Sure it's only 7:36, but he's still late."

"Sakura-chan, I'm here!"

"You're late!"

"Are we going to ride…her?"

"Yes, or do you have a better idea?"

"No, it's fine. But where's Ramen?"

"Ramen's busy at the moment taking over Tomo-chan's surveillance job."

"Huh?"

"Don't ask, I'm just as confused as you are. Well, we better take off." Suppi-chan kneels to allow us to mount her and once we do we take off quick as a bullet. We arrive twenty minutes later. A little too fast considering the bus ride took over 45 minutes. "Suppi-chan, get us close to the surface of the lake. Hide in that ridge over there." We take our hiding place and we start to hear a faint motor sound. I look over the edge of the ridge and see it's a speed boat from the science camp coming towards the shore of smart camp. As it gets closer, the person in the boat shuts off the engine and glides to shore. There is a girl waiting and if I'm not very mistaken, it's Tomo-chan.

"Eriol-kun." I hear her say. Wait, ERIOL? What's my boyfriend doing here? "Sak-chan's not here. She went home yesterday."

"Oh. Well, in that case I'm not here to see her."

"You're not?" HE'S NOT? "Then, who are you here to see?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You are the reincarnation of Clow Reed's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"That's what I've been told."

"Then, I guess this is the part where I tell you I'm Clow Reed."

"What?" WHAT?

"Well, how else would I know all this?"

"Sak-chan could have told you."

"Sakura hasn't talked to me in a week besides, if you remember the reason she got mad in the first place was because I knew more than I was letting on, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Now, the reason I came was to give my soul mate, not my current girlfriend, this necklace." I see Eriol put what looks like a gold choker with some sort of crest around Tomo-chan's neck.

"Eriol, it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh, stop. That's a very cheesy line, you know."

"But it's true." Tomo-chan sits on the bank and stares up at the night sky.

"There's a full moon tonight." Eriol sits next to her.

"Yes. The moon is almost as brought as your smile."

"That's even cheesier."

"Sorry, I'll stop now." Eriol leans over Tomo-chan. I can't bear to watch or listen anymore.

"Suppi-chan, we're going home, now!" Suppi-chan is startled but obeys without hesitation. I hear a gasp from behind me and Tomo-chan calling my name but I can't listen. All I want to do is forget the scene I was forced to endure. I close my eyes as we fly back home. I feel like my heart just broke into a million pieces, salty tears staining my cheeks as we race home. Syaoran is holding on for dear life as once again we reach our destination a lot faster than humanly possible. When we land on the bank of our own lake, I stagger off the guardian and fall to my knees on the soft grass, still crying. I can't believe them! Especially Tomoyo! "She's supposed to be my best friend. How can she do this to me? To us? What a great person she turned out to be!" I look up to see Syaoran string down at me. After calming down a bit and rationalizing what I saw I get up and say, "I'm going to the dome. Syaoran do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. It'll do you good to have some company." We go to the end of the dock where the sub is waiting and climb inside. Suppi-chan flies in firs in her 'stuffed animal' mode followed by me and then Syaoran. I put the sub on auto-pilot while wiping my face from any stray tears I may have. I sit next to Syaoran, who puts his arms protectively around me. "You know I would never do something like that to you, right?"

"I know." I say, putting my head on his shoulder. "But we can't know for sure they did kiss, maybe he was fixing her necklace."

"Yeah, a necklace he gave her. Sakura, don't kid yourself, we both saw it. Besides, seconds before he was flirting with her. What did you expect would happen?"

"We can't know for sure until we ask them."

"Who says they'd even tell you the truth?"

"Tomo-chan's my best friend. She would never lie to me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"…Honestly, I don't know anymore…" We get out of the sub and onto hard marble. The dome looks exactly like I had imagined. Two king sized beds, a big screen TV, a well stocked fridge, couch, bookshelves, DVD player, stereo, kitchenette, even a bathroom with running water! It's all the conveniences of home in the middle of a lake!

"WOW…I could definitely live here."

"Pillow fight!" Says Syaoran grabbing a pillow off the nearest bed and throwing it at me narrowly missing as I dodge out of the way.

I grab the pillow off the floor and scream at him, "Next time don't announce it!" We play for half an hour or so, until we both collapse next to each other on one of the beds, exhausted. Syaoran sits up and looks at me. He leans over me and our lips meet. I lean upward slightly, deepening the kiss. His lips feel so good! But wait…I break the kiss.

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I can't…I can't do this."

"Why not? They did."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Sakura, we saw them!"

"Even if we did, shouldn't we have enough self-control to know that what they did is wrong?"

"I know that! sigh Sakura, I need to tell you something… the only reason I went out with Tomoyo was to make you jealous. Because…truth is…I'm in love with you, not her."

"I know."

"What?"

"I know. I've known all along. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her, or you. I didn't want to hurt my best friend. Because…I love you too, Syaoran." He makes an attempt to kiss me again but I dodge and get off the bed. "We can't be together until we break up with them, which, considering the current predicament, won't be hard."

"…I understand. Let's go back to the mansion, your mom and dad must be worried."

"Yeah."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Suppi-chan and I are on my bed, she's half-asleep while I read a magazine and listen to music. Suddenly she sits up. "Sakura-san!"

"What is it Suppi-chan?"

"Sakura-chan!" I look towards the open window.

"Ramen, what are you doing outside?"

"I sense a Clow card."

"A Clow card?" I turn to face Suppi-chan, "is that what you were going to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Which one is it?" Suddenly a huge gust of wind enters my room through the open window.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Another elemental so soon?" But what can fight it with, it's wind. Oh well, here goes. "Key which hides the power of darkness, reveal your true form before me! Under contract, I, Sakura, command you! Release!" I hop out the window and onto Ramen's back. Well, technically, now he's Spinel-sun.

I clutch my wand tightly still thinking hard what I can do when from a distance I hear, "Watery, wrap yourself around Windy, creating an air bubble!" Tomoyo…I watch as she catches the card with speed to rival my own. Of course, she _is_ smarter…I land a few feet away from her and slide off Spinel-sun. "Sak-chan!" she comes running over to me and embraces me tightly, "Sak-chan, I am sooooo sorry!"

I push her away with a little too much force and knock her to the ground, but I don't care. "SORRY ABOUT WHAT?" The anger in my voice doesn't even come close to the anger and hurt I feel inside. "SORRY THAT YOU STOLE MY BOYFRIEND? SORRY THAT YOU STOLE MY CAPTURE? OR SORRY THAT YOU GOT CAUGHT?" I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"I…I'm sorry I hurt you…I feel terrible."

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it! Just go back to Eriol. And give him this message from me, IT'S OVER! And by the way, call Syaoran, because he needs to break up with you."

"Sakura, how can you be like this?"

"Because I can."

"Fine, but I just want you to know, I would never hurt you, and had you watched for two more seconds you would have seen I slapped Eriol away before he got to kiss me."

"Right, and what makes you think I'll believe that load of shit? Just go Tomoyo, and don't forget to deliver my message."

"Don't worry, I won't. Windy, turn into an air bubble I can ride." She's off…Good riddance! I remount Spinel-sun and he takes me back to my window, which I climb into. I go for the phone with tear-streaks cheeks and a shaky hand, quickly dialing Syaoran's number.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A/N- hope you liked the last chapter in this arc! As I said before, the next chapters will have some graphic content in them and so I shall start a new story with that. I will be putting up half of this chapter to kinda guide the people who stumble upon the new story and have not read this one. Hope you keep reading! Signing off, Raven Black-san.


End file.
